The Black's Revenge
by Alse
Summary: Four eleven year old girls, three deadly challenges, a dance, and twin relationships. Can Draco survive as the Ice Prince? Will Harry stay the "Pure Golden Boy"? On Haitus
1. The Train Incident

**The Train Incident**

**Draco's POV**

Walking toward the wall to get on the train I think about the twin girls I saw in Diagon Alley. They both had the black hair and sharp glances around that I knew were familiar. I couldn't quiet put my finger on who they were though.

I had asked father but he didn't know and mother wouldn't talk about them. I knew then that they were familiar to her too. I shook my head and stopped waiting for there to be no Muggles around.

"Why are there so many Muggles around here?" My father snapped. Mother put a soothing hand on his arm and he glanced around. "Go now Draco." He whispered. I ran through the wall and they followed shortly after.

I stopped to wait for them and saw the glimmer of the twins' dark hair. Mother and father stood by me and I watched the girls run through the wall together. Then the shorter haired one flicked her wand with what she was saying and the wall rumbled.

The longer haired one threw up her arms, wand in hand, and the wall exploded. They both looked at it and their eyes widened. The short haired one held out her arm and a bird landed on it.

"She doesn't have a traditional Hogwarts pet!" Mother hissed. The other did the same. The birds were like the girls' wands: exact opposites. The short haired one had a white oak wand while her sister had a black oak.

It seemed to me that the longer haired one had a pitch black raven and her sister, a pale gray hawk. The birds looked at me and the hawk flicked his owner with his wing. She looked at me and I saw deep electric blue eyes with more wisdom than an 11 year old should have.

I strode toward the train with a shock of recognition running down my spine. I knew the eyes! So familiar yet I can't recall what from. I was thinking about it when I spotted Harry. I sighed and thought, _"well here's something to look forward to, I'm stuck on a train with a couple of first year girls, Granger, Weasel, and Harry Potter… maybe this won't be such a bad train ride after all… what am I thinking? Enjoying a train ride with Potter… I can't believe this."_ I saw Granger look towards me, I hadn't looked away from Harry fast enough, I saw a flash in her eyes then Harry looked in my direction.

He spotted me and half glared, "Did you blow up the portal?"

I clenched my fist, "No you idiot! I watched two first years blow it up." I snarled. He shook his head and turned to Ron again. Hermione walked up and I got on the train. I mumble to myself as I put my stuff on the upper rack.

I heard giggling and soft talking as the girls past by my compartment. "I can't believe we blew up the barrier!" One said. The other replied too quietly for me to over-hear.

I stepped into the hall and the girls both stopped and looked at me. Their eyes widened and they both flicked their wrists. The shorter haired one pulled out her wand and the other grabbed her wrist. She was the calmer of the two.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." She said, "I'm pleased to finally meet you." Her eyes were so much like mine… Regulus, Sirius, and mum… The girls were family!

My jaw dropped and the other said, "As am I." They smiled at each other and skipped down the hall with their trunks trailing behind them. I watched them go. The hawk landed on a bar by my head and shook out its feathers.

"Aquistin!" The shorter haired girl called poking her head out the compartment door. The hawk squawked and flew towards her. The raven fluttered in after him.

"Good Branduff," The other said, "we didn't have to call for you." The girls got settled and I walked over to their compartment. I stood a few feet away from the door so they didn't hear me.

"So Annie," One said, "What House do you want to be in?" I could hear her get up and sit beside her sister.

"You know for a fact I'll end up with the rest of the family." She muttered. "Now Angel, what about you?" I heard the clenching of fists.

"You know I hate that nickname," Her sister snapped, "Oh well… Anyways I want to be like Uncle and be in a different house than dad and the rest of them."

"Angela Merle!" The other exclaimed, "How dare you want to be like Uncle! He is a disgrace!" She paused and they both laughed.

"Very funny sis," Angela said, "If he's a disgrace then I'll ask out our cousin." Her sister made a gagging noise. "Which I won't." the girls laughed again. I walked away and sat back down.

After a while the train took off and one of the girls ran down the hall to my compartment and ducked inside. "Sissy's trying to jinx me!" She yelped hiding behind me, "Help!"

I sat up and patted her arm. "Umm may I at least find out your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Anastasia Maia," She said hesitating. She didn't say her last name because I figured I would find out soon enough. She grabbed my cloak and sat closer to me.

"Why is she trying to jinx you?" I asked after a minute. She poked her head around me and smiled at me. Her eyes were exactly like mine, it was odd.

"I put a spell on Angela, that's her name." She explained, "It was an illusion spell Grandmother taught me. I made her look like she had wings on her back." She giggled.

"Annie!" Angela snapped at the door, "I know with Mr. Draco." She opened the door and curtsied in her white skirt. She was wearing that and a white top and tie. The wings Anastasia cast were still visible. "I'm going to murder you!"

"Don't hurt me!" Anastasia yelped, "It will wear off!" Her sister pointed her wand at her and I stood with my own wand out.

"Turn around." I snapped. She obeyed automatically and I cast the disillusion spell on her. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed in relief. "There you go."

"Thank you Mr. Draco." She said with a curtsy. I nodded and sat back down, "Annie, go get ready. We'll arrive soon." Her sister sulked off. When she walked out Angela turned and cast the illusion spell on her.

I got up to see what it was. I laughed when I saw it, Anastasia had dark red curly horns and a long pointed devil's tail. She walked into their compartment and changed. when she came out the red showed vividly on the white. I fell over laughing and both girls jinxed me.

I sat up and they both began laughing. I looked down and saw I wore only my cloak. I blushed and made sure I was covered. Angela rolled on the floor and Anastasia fell backwards into the hall. The next thing I knew Anastasia accidentally pushed her sister towards me after they both stood up and she ended up sprawled on top of me with only my cloak covering me.

"Your buff." Anastasia commented walking out. Angela got up quickly with her cheeks bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She said backing away, "I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," I said, "Come here and sit." She sat down and waited for me to change with her eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now." I said gently.

She opened her eyes and I knelt in front of her. Hey eyes widened and flashed electrically. "Mr. Draco?" She asked.

I smiled, "For one: it's Draco and two: who are you exactly?" I asked calmly.

"I'm not allowed to tell you who I truly am, just my first name." Angela replied, "You'll find out soon enough though." She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

I sighed and smiled at her. The train stopped and I went too help the girls get their stuff of the upper racks. We walked out together.


	2. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

**Draco's POV**

Leaving the girls to get on the boats with the rest of the first years. Don't ask me how everybody else got here, they just did and I'm going to guess they didn't Apparate. I shrugged and got into the carriage with Crabbe and Goyle.

When we got to the main building I got out and led my friends into the dining hall. We were the last Slytherins to arrive so we had to sit at the end. I sighed and sat beside Crabbe with Goyle across from us.

Soon enough the first years filed into the hall and I spotted the girls. Angela nodded and Anastasia smiled to me. I nodded back and glanced at McGonagall. When I looked back at them I noticed Angela's hair was soaked and Anastasia strode a few steps behind her.

I shot them a questioning glance and Anastasia shook her head. They had reached McGonagall. Angela shook her head and droplets flew out of hair. Some of the other girls shrieked and I laughed. Anastasia said something to her sister and she bowed her head.

McGonagall shot the girls a dirty look and they both stood up straighter. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and cleared her throat. "Now is the time for us to sort out our new students." She held out her hand and the old hat on the chair sat up and opened its mouth.

"_A thousand years or more ago, when I was newly sewn. There lived four wizards of renown whose names are still well known: bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, fair Ravenclaw, from glen, sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, they hatched a daring plan to educate young sorcerers; Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders formed their own house, for each did value different virtues in the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far beyond the rest; for Ravenclaw, the cleverest would always be the best; for Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; and power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide their favourites from the throng, yet how to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone? Twas Gryffindor who found the way, he whipped me off his head the founders put some brains in me so I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind and tell where you belong!_" The Sorting Hat sang. Everybody clapped when it was over.

Professor McGonagall pulled out her list and called, "Angela Black!" She strode up flicking water as she went. McGonagall cast a spell and her hair dried and braided itself.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed standing up. Anastasia and Angela smiled at me, "Black!" I then realized why the girls were so familiar: they were just like Sirius and Regulus.

The strange looks given to me were from mainly my House but the strangest I got was from Harry. It was a mixture of recognition and confusion. I shook my head and sat back down.

McGonagall blinked and set the Sorting Hat on Angela's head. The Hat smiled and said "A good mind, clever and sarcastic," There were snickers from some students, "but witty too. Courage and strength, so where to put you? The Lion or the Eagle? We must decide. Ahh! Mighty Ravenclaw is where you will reside!"

Cheers rose from the blue and black clad students. Angela sat beside Luna and across from Cho. McGonagall called, "Anastasia Black!"

Anastasia walked up with more dignity than her sister. The Hat said, "Clever as your sister but less likely to adhere to your work." Angela laughed, "The same house? I think not! Sly as a snake, off to Slytherin! I know I have made no mistake." Anastasia jumped up and slid into the seat next to me.

"You're a Black?" Was the only thing I could think to say. She nodded and I hugged her, "Congratulations little cousin!" I said. She hugged me back.

We sat through the rest of the sorting with little to say. When the last kid was sorted Angela came over and smacked her sister, "Seems your right Annie." She said.

"About?" She asked.

"About us not being in the same House." She sighed and stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth and grabbed another off her sister's plate. She half-hugged me and stole one of my pumpkin pasties. "Bye!" She called dashing back to her own table.

I watched Luna regard Angela with curiosity and then hand her a small box. When Angela opened it she about fell out of her seat in shock. "What's eating her?" I asked Anastasia.

Anastasia looked up and saw the box, "Luna must have given her the small pet food maker." She shrugged and went back to eating. I sighed and did the same.

By the time the feast was over and the Houses were getting ready to leave, Goyle had almost jinxed Anastasia, Crabbe about cursed Goyle, and I about smacked them both. Fred and George came over to see the newest twin. "Hello newbie!" Fred said. George waved but kept silent.

"Hi!" Anastasia said, "Your Fred and George aren't you?" They nodded and she shook their hands, "Pleased to meet you, Uncle has told Angel and I a lot about you two."

"Yes, and we look up to your mischievous talents." Angela said coming up behind them, "I'm Angela and that's Anastasia."

Fred shook her hand and said "It's nice to meet you Angela. Have you thought about trying out for quidditch?" George nudged him and pointed towards the doors.

Dumbledore stood and said, "The competitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have arrived!" The two schools poured in and almost all the guys drooled over the girls.

I led Anastasia to our House Common Room and showed her where to go. The rest of the Slytherins dispersed throughout the Common Room. Soon enough I went to bed and my last thought before sleep was, _Is Regulus or Sirius their dad?_

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Hope you like our first HP fanfic. Can you guys guess who Anastasia and Angela's dad is? Give a guess and please review!**


	3. The Incident

**I Realize**

**Draco's POV**

The next morning I wake up to a wet nose on my bare arm. I sit up and look down at the long furred wolf sitting beside my bed. It whimpered and nudged my arm. I glance at my clock and jumped up to get dressed.

I had half an hour until breakfast was over. I got dressed and followed the wolf down the stairs. "Wait a minute!" I said grabbing the wolf's tail. It turned and growled, "Are you an animagus?"

The wolf barked and ran into the Common Room. I followed it but it had disappeared. The next minute Anastasia came out of the girls door yawning.

"Good morning Draco." She said sleepily, "Can I walk with you down to breakfast?" I nodded and we literally ran through the corridors to get to the Great Hall.

When we got there Anastasia told me she'd catch up with me. I watched her disappear into the crowd and sat down to eat. Soon Anastasia came running up with Angela trailing behind her. She looked pissed. "I was eating!" She complained.

I greeted the girls with a smile. They both hugged me. I sat up straighter in surprise. Angela giggled and her sister played with my hair. Then she said, "My god! It's so soft!"

Angela pulled on my sleeve and I turned around to face them. Angela regarded me curiously. Most of the students were done eating and heading to class early by now. The girls shared an evil glance.

"I bet that THAT hair isn't the only that's soft." Angela said with an extremely evil look at me. My eyes widened at the evil cackle her sister used.

The girls looked at each other and Anastasia sat on my lap. "Cousin is the hair on the rest of your body this soft?" She put her arms around my neck.

_Is she hinting something?_ I thought to myself, "Umm I-I don't know." I said aloud. "Why do you ask?" The girls smiled and Angela put her hands on my knees.

"Because we want to know!" Angela said running her hands up my thighs. My eyes widened as my dick started hardening. The girls shared a knowing glance and started laughing.

"Stop taunting the git." Ron said walking up with Harry next to him. The girls giggled and Anastasia slid off my lap. Angela smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Draco!" the girls called dashing off. Ron and Harry watched me and I stood up. I waved until the girls left and turned to the nosey Gryffindors.

"Thank you but I didn't need your help." I said stiffly.

Harry smirked, "So the new first years huh? Didn't take you as a threesome kind of guy." Ron's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"And I didn't take you as a pervert." I snapped back. "Anyway I have to go supervise first year students." I picked up a pumpkin pasty and walked away. Harry snorted and Ron muttered something in his ear.

I turned the corner and headed to the potions lab and dropped my pasty. It rolled around the corner and I went after it. I picked it up and headed towards where I thought the classroom was. I wasn't paying attention and collided with someone, we both went down.

I landed on top of them and their legs were splayed open and I landed in between them. My head snapped forward and I felt my lips crush against someone else's, HARD. My eyes snapped up to meet a startled green gaze and my mind still was on a standstill, 'til I realized the person beneath me was Harry. Our position was awkward, my hands were on either side of his shoulders, his hands had gone up to stop me from crushing him and were now splayed across my chest, not to mention in the least our mouths were both slightly parted so our breath collided in the cold air in the dungeons.

It took several minutes for us to come to our senses, my entire body jerked backwards out of pure shock the moment I realized what was happening. His face had turned beet red and I knew my face was flushing as well. He jerked up which didn't help the fact that we stood just an inch apart. We jerked apart and then he said, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

I was shocked into silence and just shook my head apologetically. Harry frowned and I looked down. When I glanced back up Harry kissed me again then walked away. I caught up with him and said, "You just kissed me!"

"So?" Was his thoughtful reply, "You kissed me too." I nodded hesitantly, "Where are you headed?"

"Potions with Snape and my… first year friends." I said knowing they didn't want Harry to know yet.

Harry glanced at me and said, "And yet I thought you were gay after what just happened." We strode for a little while in silence.

"Yes I am gay," I said quietly, "And this morning wasn't something I expected from the girls." I looked at Harry and he squeezed my hand in reassurance. I smiled lightly and walked hand-in-hand with him to the class. We entered one after the other and Snape swung his head towards us. Snape frowned and motioned us towards the empty table behind him.

"Okay students," Snape snapped, "Today will be trying not to explode my classroom. My two elder students will walk around and help you." with that Snape departed and the first years looked around confused.

"So much for being a good teacher." Anastasia muttered from across the room. Angela nodded and smiled. She dodged under her table and crossed the room to us.

**A/N: So umm ya Draco and Harry. How nice.**


	4. Potions and Lunch

**Potions and Lunch**

**Harry's POV**

"Hi Draco!" She said. Draco smiled at her and she yanked me out from behind the table. "Can you teach me how to make a potion?" He looked at me and I shrugged. I walked over to some Gryffindor first years and showed them how to start a potion.

"Sure Angela," Draco said, "What kind?" She smiled and dragged him over to her twin. They had out their cauldrons and tons of ingredients.

"The Elixir of Europhia!" Anastasia and Angela said together.

I strode up to them and snapped, "How do you know of that potion?" I cast a worried look at them.

"Uncle taught it to us." Angela said sadly, "Sissy, I miss him." Both girls looked depressed.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to snap at you. We don't hear of that one until third year. The first time I heard of it was that year from my Godfather." I sighed.

"Your Godfather?" Anastasia asked, "Isn't that Sirius Black?" Angela's eyes flash with some emotion I couldn't catch.

I was surprised, "You know that your Godfather isn't a secret anymore Harry." Draco told me. I nodded after a moment.

"Ya Sirius is my Godfather, do you know him?" I asked.

The twins exchanged a glance and took the book from Draco that he had grabbed from a near-by shelf. Angela started to gather supplies and Anastasia said, "You could say we know him."

"We know him better than we should at least." Angela said still getting supplies. Draco and I exchanged a glance and walked away from the duo. Draco helped a Hufflepuff duo not to blow themselves up.

I helped a Ravenclaw girl change the color of her potion from black to the pink it was supposed to be and avoided letting her make me taste it. Draco told her to try it on her partner. She did and he fell head over heels for her.

The twins ran over after the commotion started and nodded to each other. They pulled out their matching wands and said, "Forga Luvala!" they blew on their wands and stuck them into their belts in unison. They next turned and walked together back to their table. The boy fell over and I picked him up.

"Thank you Harry!" He said. His voice was familiar and then my eyes flashed in knowledge.

"You're Colin's little brother aren't you?" I asked. His eyes widened and he jumped up and down.

"Ya I'm Dennis Creevey," He said, "Colin has told me a lot about you!" I sighed and talked to him and helped him with a potion of his choice. I glanced up occasionally to see Malfoy watching me.

Snape walked back in and the students all left. Malfoy followed me out and the twins grabbed his arms and ran in circles around him. "Draco! Draco! Draco!" They called.

"What?" He asked laughing, "What is it girls?" They stopped and Draco looked at me.

I shrugged and said, "I'll see you later Draco." I bid the girls good-bye and walked away. The next few classes passed in a blur. The next thing I knew it was lunch time. Walking into the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron I spotted the twins running in circles with Fred and George watching them.

I walked up to them and waved my hand in front of them, "You guys do know that those two are only first years right?" They both looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes but they're adorable!" Fred exclaimed, "Especially the short haired one." George agreed with him except he said he like Anastasia better.

"The short haired one is Angela and the other is Anastasia." I informed them and they both got mischievous looks on their faces.

As one the boys turned and strode toward the girls. I made sure to stay within hearing range of them. I stopped and watched the boys try to hit on the girls.

"Hey girls." Fred said sliding up behind them. The girls giggled and stood close together. I noticed Draco watching from across the Hall. "what are you up to?"

Angela scowled, "Annie stole my wand." Anastasia held up the white wand. "And won't give it back."

George slid behind Anastasia and whispered in her ear, "Give her back the wand darling. We wouldn't want your pretty face to get hurt now would we?"

"Is that a threat?" She replied in a dead sexy voice that all guys turned their heads to. George shook his head and smiled evilly. "Oh that's good because if it were I wouldn't be the one getting hurt."

George leaned down and was a few inches from her face, "Now my dear," He breathed, "Don't be a bitch to your sister." Anastasia handed her sister back her wand and brushed her fingertips along his cheek.

"Now, now dear brother," Fred said leaning around behind Angela, "Do we need to find you an abandoned room?" George threw a dirty look at his twin. "I'm guessing we do, come on my Angel let's find them a room."

"You mean have me help you find an abandoned room for them to use?" She said. He nodded and she said in a seductive voice, "If only my sister and I could separate that long."

The girls then hugged and Fred shared a look with his own twin. Both looked surprised. The girls giggled and Angela hugged Fred. Fred's eyes widened and George got kissed on the cheek by Anastasia.

The boys both looked astonished and the girls walked away giggling. I walked up to Fred and George and nodded, "Smashing aren't they?" The boys nodded and I steered them to the table.

**A/N: So the Gryffindor twins fall slowly in love with Draco's cousins. This will be funny when it comes time for the Yule Ball (which we already have planned).**


	5. The Tournament

**A/N: So we don't own Harry Potter or his friends. Wish we did but sadly we don't. Well here's the next installment.**

**The Champions**

**Draco's POV**

Getting out of the Great Hall is harder than you think. Especially when two to seven people are looking for you. Well I almost made it When Angela slid to a stop in front of me.

I jumped and she exclaimed, "I didn't know I could slid halfway across the Great Hall! Uncle said he had done it but I didn't think I could!" I helped her up and brushed her off.

"Are you okay Angela?" I asked, "That looked like it should have hurt."

"I used the slippery spell Grandma taught Anastasia and I." Angela said, "I'm fine and did you hear about why the other schools are here?" I shook my head and she explained about the Triwizard Tournament.

"But that sounds like a lot of danger!" I exclaimed.

"I thought a tough Slytherin like you wouldn't care about danger?" Anastasia asked appearing through the crowd like a shadow. "Oh well I guess our cousin is less brave than our God-cousin." The twins shrugged and Dumbledore stood up.

"Everyone have a seat!" His voice boomed. The girls drug me to my seat and sat on either side of me. "We now formally welcome the schools of Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Everyone clapped as the boys of Durmstrang came in and blew fiery shapes around the hall and again when the girls of Beauxbatons did acrobatics through the hall.

"Settle!" Dumbledore called, "Now I introduce to you all Madame Maxine, Head Mistress of Beauxbatons and Head Master Igor Karkaroff, of Durmstrang." Everyone cheered the two Head Masters and a man limped into the hall with a large wheeled object. "Hogwarts' students! Meet your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Mad-Eye Moody."

"Wonder why they call him that?" Crabbe asked. Angela and Anastasia glared at him.

At the same time they said, "It's because he lost his eye and now has a magical one that can see through any and everything." They exchanged a glance, "Even clothes and books."

I put a hand on each of their mouths, "Hush girls! The men are talking again." I told them in a whisper.

Moody thumped over to Dumbledore and they cast a spell on the object Moody had brought in. It folded down on itself and the students all stood to get a better glimpse. The twins cast spells and floated above everybody else to see. I tapped my foot and they lifted me up too.

"Not what I meant." I said and sighed, "Wow! What's that?"

Moody growled in a gruff voice, "This is The Goblet of Fire, it will tell you who your Champion for the Tournament will be. A single student from each school."

Dumbledore cast a circle around it, "You must be at least 14 to put your name in the Cup as well as it has to be before a week from now exactly." He walked away and Moody followed him. The teachers went back to their classes and the students soon followed.

I was one of the last to leave and I saw Fred and George sneak towards the Cup. The girls exchanged looks and floated over to them. Angela floated upside down and held her skirt to where it didn't fall and show her underwear. Anastasia lay in the air on her stomach with her ankles crossed above her.

George looked up and smiled at Anastasia and Fred fell backwards when Angela floated at eye-level in front of him. Both girls giggled and Anastasia dropped to the floor. Angela's concentration must have been broken because she fell. Fred caught her and set her down gently.

Before he could stand up straight Angela kissed him. The girls took hold of each other and ran toward me. I stopped them both and said, "What the hell!" Angela smiled and I saw the love in her eyes. Anastasia had the same look.

I sighed and told them to go to class before I jinxed either of them. They ran around me and up the staircase. I sighed again and the Gryffindor twins came up to me, "What was that about?" George asked me, "They seem to like listening to you." I glared at them.

"If you think you can date a first year Slytherin, you're wrong!" I snapped, "Especially one that's related to me!" With that I turned to go.

"Related to you?" Fred asked, "The twins are related to you?" I nodded, "HOW?"

I laughed and said, "My mother's cousins are their father and uncle, but I don't know which is their father and which is their uncle." I shrugged and the twins shared a glance.

"That means that Harry is related to them too." Fred said, "Which twin is closer to him?" George smacked him and they argued.

"Angela is closer because I get to share a House with Anastasia." I said. Fred looked superior over his brother. "But that doesn't mean anything, I'm still their only family here. If you want to take them to the Yule Ball you have to ask me."

George looked unhappy, "Hey Fred, can we go jump off a cliff now?" Fred nodded in fear.

"No!" Angela said appearing at my side. We all three jumped, "Fred and George can't jump off a cliff! Anastasia and I would be heartbroken if you did." She sniffled and looked at her shoes. Fred sat in front of her and hugged her.

"Don't cry Angela," He said soothingly, "George only said that because he doesn't want to have to ask Draco if he can take your sister to the Yule Ball." She looked up and hugged him.

"You have to ask Harry," Angela said, "I'm closer to Harry and sissy is closer to Draco." She slid out of Fred's grip and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back. Fred looked appalled and George just surprised.

"Did you just apparate in here?" George asked finally saying something. Angela shrugged and brought her arms down. She disappeared. "That's a yes." The boys walked out and a small sliver of silver runs across my feet.

I look down and a snake patronus crawled over my foot. A fox sat nearby. Angela and Anastasia's voices said, "Draco your needed by Harry!" Then both patronuses vanished. I sighed and went to find him.


	6. More Twins, Oh Great

**A/N: So how was it? In this installment Harry figures out who the girls are exactly. Hope you like it!**

**More Twins, Oh Great**

As I went to find him I thought about him, the way his lips felt against mine.

I found him sitting outside of Dumbledore's office with Snape and McGonagall. Harry spotted me and waved me over. I came up and Snape grabbed my shoulder. I flinched when his fingers dug into my skin.

"Let him go Snape!" McGonagall exclaimed, "We don't hurt the students!" She turned on Harry, "Now Mr. Potter, what is going on here?" Harry opened his mouth and shut it again. Then he just shrugged. At that moment the door to Dumbledore's office opened and he stepped out.

"Harry, Draco, McGonagall, step inside please." He turned and we all followed him in. Snape walked away furiously. When we were settled Dumbledore said, "Now Harry, Draco I have recently come to a realization that you two have family here now."

"Family?" McGonagall and Harry asked, "Who?" She had stood again and Fawkes squawked at her.

Harry pet the Phoenix and I said, "The girls?" They all looked at me, "Angela and Anastasia Black, the first year twins. Angela is a Ravenclaw and Anastasia is a Slytherin like the rest of our family."

Dumbledore nodded approvingly, "Yes, the Black girls are your, Draco, second cousins, and your, Harry, God-cousins." Harry stood and upset Fawkes again.

"God-cousins!" He exclaimed, "Sirius had a brother?" We all sat silently. Harry nodded at Dumbledore's unspoken question, "Yes I know about him."

I was the next to speak, "So they are Regulus's kids?" McGonagall nodded, "I thought so, when we were on the train Angela said something about wanting to be like their uncle and being in a different House than the rest of the family."

"That's right!" Harry said, "Sirius was in Gryffindor while all his family was in Slytherin." He looked like he had just solved the world's problem.

"Anyways," Dumbledore said after a moment, "You two are in charge of the girls. Harry your closer to Angela so can you keep and eye on her?" Harry nodded, "And Draco, can you watch over Anastasia?" I nodded and Dumbledore dismissed us.

Outside of his office McGonagall said, "I'm switching your schedules to where you have classes as close to theirs as possible and most of their classes together anyway." Harry looked excited. I smiled and we both nodded and watched her walk away.

Harry turned and hugged me as soon as her footsteps faded away. I hugged him back, "That means we'll have a lot of classes together!" He said excitedly.

"I know and-" I didn't get to finish because Fred and George had walked up. Luckily we had stopped hugging by then.

"Hey Captain!" Fred called, "Your needed in the stadium." Harry shot me an apologetic look and told them he'd be there soon. "See you soon!" The twins walked away.

Harry kissed my cheek and said, "I'll have to go, Quidditch takes up a lot of my free time." I nodded sadly and he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and two voices said, "EWWWW!"

I looked over Harry's shoulder and the girls stood there, "I knew Apparating around the school like house elfs wasn't a good idea." Anastasia said wrinkling her nose. Angela was staring wide-eyed at us.

"Your gay?" They both asked us. I laughed and Harry looked away. Angela said, "Anyways we came to find you because I was told I had to stay with you Harry and sissy with Draco."

I nodded and put my arm around Anastasia's waist and heaved her over my shoulder, "Let's go little cousin." She pounded on my back and kicked and screamed. I ended up casting a silencing spell on her.

"Well that works." Harry said taking Angela's hand and walking away, "Bye Draco, bye Anastasia." Angela waved and they set off. I turned and walked down the corridor. Anastasia kicked me again so I set her down.

I unsilenced her and she snapped, "Jerk!" I shrugged and turned down the third floor corridor. "Wait! I'm not allowed in this hall, Dumbledore said I couldn't be." She sighed and i picked her up bridal style.

"He said you couldn't WALK down this hall, right?" I asked. She nodded and I strode down the hall with her in my arms.

Anastasia yawned and floated out of my arms. "I can float down the corridor instead of having to be carried."

"Wh ycan't you walk down this corridor?" I asked. She shrugged and I said, "Could it be the same reason my class couldn't during our first year?"

"Huh?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nevermind, hey! do you want to come to tryouts with me tomorrow for Quidditch? We need a new beater."

"Sure!" Anastasia said excitedly.

**Harry's POV**

I took Angela's hand and ran to practice. When we got to the stadium Fred flew over the stands and hovered above us.

"Yo Harry! Angela!" He called, "She can't be here during practice."

I nodded, "Ya I know. Hey Angela do you think you can amuse yourself back here for a bit?"

Angela snorted and threw her head back. Before our eyes she trandformed into a short furred wolf with light blue eyes. She snorted again and jogged off into the forest.

"An animagus?" Fred asked, "She's an animagus?" I nodded speechlessly. I shook my head to clear it and told Fred to go change. He did and i jogged into the stadium to choose this years team.

Some time during the tryouts for the new keeper I noticed Fred looking over at the Ravenclaw stands. I looked and saw the short-furred wolf. I flew over to Fred and said, "Pay attention before someone seea what your staring at."

Fred nodded and watched a second year try to beat Ron at Keeper. He missed two were as Ron missed one and the sixth year missed one. I decided to have a face-off for Keeper. They both did well but Ron won.

So the team consisted of: me as the Seeker, Fred and George as Beaters, Ron as Keeper, and Katie, Alicia, and Angelina as the Chasers. That's when McGonagall came onto the field and waved her arms to call me down. I flew down and she handed me a peice of paper.

I read it and asked, "Why?"

She told me, "Because of the Tournament of course." She turned and walked away. I shook my head and flew straight up.

"Hey guys!" I called, "Come here!" They circled around me and I read the paper aloud to them.

"What!" Alicia exclaimed, "No Quidditch this year!"

"Why?" Katie asked, "This doesn't make sense, it's the only thing the students look forward to."

I sighed, "Professor McGonagall said it was because of the TriWizard Tournament." Fred and George shared a look.

"Does that mean we keep this year's team for next year?" George asked. I thought for a minute and nodded and the twins went to get dressed. I sighed and apologized to the girls.

"As long as we keep our spots for next year, I'm fine with it." Angelina said following the twins. Alicia smiled at me and Katie shrugged. They followed the others.

"Thanks for trying out you guys!" I called to everybody else who had come. When everybody was out of sight I flew down to the wolf and said, "Angela, you aren't supposed to waatch us practice."

She huffed and bound off the stands. I went to change and found her waiting, human form, by the stadium doors. "Took you long enough." She said getting up and dusting off her robes.


	7. Animagus

**Animagus**

**Harry's POV**

I hugged her, "Why? Is there somewhere you need to be?" She stuck her tounge out at me and dashed off towards the building. I followed her closely.

I caught up to her when we were within hearing range of the school. We could hear shouts of "Wolf! Wolf!" Angela stopped and gawked at the building.

"You and Fred didn't freak out that much when I showed you guys my animagus form." Angela said to me, "But it seems the Slytherins are freaking out over Anastasia's form."

"Your both wolfs?" I asked.

"Both black wolfs like uncle wanted to be." She laughed, "He decided that a dog was safer than a wolf." I nodded in agreement and she took off again. I followed and she leaped onto the front steps, transformed again.

"Stop doing that!" I exclaimed opening the door for her. She whimpered and dashed down the corridor into the dungeon. "Oh shit." I muttered following her.

We soon could hear the shouts from just beyond the next hall. Angela stopped and paced waiting for me. When I got to her she whimpered and licked my hand.

"I can't barge into their area," I said petting her head. I heard a yelp and Angela howled in either pain or fear, I couldn't tell.

"There's another one!" A girl exclaimed, "Kill it!"

I pulled out one of the collar's Hagrid gave me the year before and looped it around Angela's neck. "Don't hate me; this is for your own good." She nodded and I attached a leash to the collar and walked Angela around the corner.

I spotted the longer-furred she-wolf as soon as I was around the corner. Angela howled again and the other wolf responded. Angela's tail wagged and she leaped against her restrains.

"Back off!" I called, "Hagrid told me to come fetch these wolfs. They got loose from the forest." Angela took the cue to growl at the Slytherins. The girls all ran into a side room.

Anastasia leaped toward us and I collared her too. They both looked at me like I was insane. I shook my head and pulled them down the corridor, up the stairs, and out the large front doors.

"This is for your own good girls." I said to them, "You can't transform in the middle of a group of people!" Both sat down when we got to the forest behind the Greenhouses.

They transformed again and Anastasia sighed, "I know Harry, I know. I'm sorry but I was so worked up! They were taunting me for not being traditional." Angela put a hand on her arm and smiled at her sister in understanding.

"Okay, well don't that again and where in the bloody hell is Draco?" I asked. Anastasia shrugged and I sighed. "Of course you don't know." I turned away from them and spotted a large winged lizard running towards us.

The lizard got close enough for me to see it was really a small dragon. I took a step back until I noticed it was a Patronus. I stopped and waited for it to get to us. "Harry!" I heard Draco's voice, "Harry! I lost Anastasia! Help me find her before I get in trouble, please!" The dragon faded after his voice stopped.

I laughed, "Girls, let's go find your cousin."

**Draco's POV**

So I was given the job of watching her shortly before I lost her. I'm such a loser! I ran down the corridor toward the howls and shrieks of the Slytherin girls. Halfway there I spotted Harry following a short-furred wolf. I almost called out to him but then realized where he was headed.

I stopped and looked around. No one was around so I took a breath and said, "_Expecto __patronum!_" A small silvery dragon burst from the tip of my wand. I took a step back and my mouth fell open. "No way!" I said, "That's amazing!" After a moment I shook my head and said, "Take this message to Harry: Harry! Harry! I lost Anastasia! Help me find her before I get in trouble, please!"

The dragon nodded and flapped out the door. I waited and then headed to the Charms classroom. Before I entered the room a silver stag popped out of the wall in front of me, "Sorry if this surprises you but I found her and I'll escort them both to Transfiguration and then I'll be in Charms."

I leaned against the wall in relief that he found her. I then realized my heart was beating so hard at the sound of his voice and the prospect of seeing him again. That's when I felt it… My dick was getting hard! It happened slowly but I knew what it was after the many times I had listened in on his conversations with his friends.

I hurried into the classroom and took a seat at the back. I was desperately trying to stop it when Harry walked in and sat a few rows in front of me and on the other side of the room.

I let out a sigh of relief but then groaned again when Professor Flitwick made him move over beside me. "Okay class," He said in his squeaky voice, "You can't sit with a Housemate and you must have a partner." Harry slowly got up and joined me in the back of the room.

I was leaning forward with my chin in my hands when he sat down, "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Was my response, "So you found her?" I was doing my best to make sure Flitwick didn't us chatting. He nodded and turned to his bag, which he had set between us.

He set his hand on my knee for a moment before reaching into his bag. A shiver ran up my spine and I dropped my quill. "Damn thing." Harry muttered digging through his bag, "I can never find it."

I gave him a curious look and then reached down for my quill. When I sat up again Harry kissed me. I smiled at him and then began writing down what the teacher was saying.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long; I was stuck and couldn't figure out a Patronus for Draco. Animechic didn't help much either. Sorry again! R&R if you want the next chapter.**

**animechic: HEY! I resent that!**


	8. The Other New Girls

**A/N: So here you are; the next chapter. Animechic and I are finally putting the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor girls into this story. Meaning we have figured out two new characters for Angela and Anastasia to hang out with.**

**The Other New Girls**

After class we walked down to the Transfiguration room to get the girls. They were standing outside the room with a blonde Hufflepuff and a blonde haired Gryffindor. Harry and I walked up and said hello.

Angela ran in a circle around Harry and said, "These are our new friends: Kat Goodrich and Gae Girt." Kat was a short haired blonde with vivid green eyes and the wand she held was made of redwood.

"Redwood and unicorn hair," Kat said seeing what I was looking at, "Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." I nodded. Gae had long blonde hair, blue-green eyes and glasses. Her wand was pine.

"Pine and dragon-heart string," She said. Harry said hello and I nodded politely. Angela and Gae walked with Harry to the next class they had. Kat waved to Anastasia and ran down a different corridor.

I held out my arm for Anastasia and walked her to the Charms room. She stopped in front of the door and hugged me. "Where are you going to be Draco?" She asked.

I took a second to think and then said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts." She nodded and waved as she walked into her class. I turned and walked down the corridor to my next class.

When I got there I began to think; Gae, Kat, Anastasia, and Angela were from different houses. Could they be the next Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw? Angela was intelligent and witty, her sister was sly and cunning, Gae had the brave tint to her eyes, and Kat looked all around friendly.

They had the exact traits of the leaders of their Houses. Are they direct descendants? They could be; the twins were Blacks not Slytherin and Ravenclaw… Unless they both had Ravenclaw in them because I know that Slytherin is in our bloodline.

I stopped, didn't Hufflepuff die without kids? Surely she didn't… No, she had a son and daughter. Her son had two girls and her daughter had a son and daughter. I think that all four grandchildren had kids but I wasn't sure.

Ravenclaw had only one child, her name was Helena Ravenclaw, the Gray Lady. Helena had a daughter with a man and had him raise her, which changed the last name but the girl was still a Ravenclaw descendent. After thinking about it I realized that there were only females in Ravenclaw's line.

The Malfoy and Black families is the only known descendants of Slytherin, but I have no clue on Gryffindor. I shook my head and entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. The class passed quickly with me thinking more on the House Benefactors instead of what Moody was saying.

When class was over I headed back to the Charm's classroom. Anastasia waited for me right outside. "What's with the look on your face Draco?" She asked.

I paused and blinked, I had still been thinking about the direct descendant thing. "Oh, I was just thinking about something." I began walking down to the dungeons when Anastasia floated beside my head.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

I yanked her out of the air, "You're going to get in trouble for using magic unsupervised." I snapped setting her on the ground, "And I was thinking about the House Benefactors."

"House Benefactors," Anastasia asked, "Branduff and I can help with Slytherin, Angel and Aquistin know a lot about Ravenclaw, and Kat and Pascal know tons about Hufflepuff. I'm not sure how much Gae and Crystal know about Gryffindor though."

"Branduff, Aquistin, Pascal, and Crystal?" I asked, "Branduff is your raven, Aquistin is your sister's hawk but who are the other two?"

"Pascal is Kat's chameleon and Crystal is Gae's Norwegian Forest Cat." Was Anastasia's calm response.

"Norwegian Forest Cat?" I asked, "Is that even allowed?"

"Is a gay Slytherin allowed to date his arch rival?" Was her even response. I paused and sighed, "I thought so, now don't ask stupid questions, you should know better by now."

I shook my head and we headed into the Commonroom. We sat around we the other Slytherins until the next class was about to start. She was talking to a group of girls older than her when I looked at the clock.

I walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist. I turned and walked away from the third years. I noticed Anastasia didn't fight. I glanced down and saw that her arms were crossed but she didn't even resist. I set her down outside the Commonroom.

"Where to next my young friend?" I asked her. She giggled and led the way outside. "You have flying don't you?" She nodded and ran off toward that courtyard. I shook my head and made my way to Hagrid's hut.

I paused when I heard my name being called. Harry was a short distance behind me. He caught up to me as a broom went flying evenly across the grass. We both hit the dirt.

I glanced up to see Angela and Kat looking sheepishly around the corner of the courtyard. Gae was face down in the grass a few feet behind them. Anastasia was rolling on the grass with apparent laughter.

Harry got up and said, "Accio broom!" The broom flew into his hand and he walked it over to the girls. Angela bowed to him and walked away with her head bowed. Gae took the broom and wacked Kat in the head with it. Anastasia got the wind knocked out of her and Madam Hooch scolded all four girls.

Harry smiled back at me and we both took off for Care of Magical Creatures. When we got there Hagrid was explaining something about wood-nymphs.

Ron greeted Harry with a nod and he completely ignored me. I shrugged it off and joined Crabbe and Goyle. Soon enough the class was over with half of us covered in wood chips and saw dust.

I walked back inside with my two lackeys and headed over to my table. Shortly after I sat down two hands jerked me around to face their owner. Anastasia looked extremely excited and said, "Draco! They are being announced soon!"

I guess I didn't answer soon enough because her twin came bolting through the crowd to join us, "The Tournament, Draco! The Tournament," She exclaimed. I stood and looked out through the crowd… No he wasn't there; Harry must have been with his friends down at Hagrid's cabin.

**A/N: Sorry about the time issue, laptop hates me. I'm updating this and then the next chapter then you'll all have to wait.**


	9. The Four Champions

**A/N: Hey! So what's up this fine day? I know it's been forever since I've updated. So here is this chapter so ya enjoy!**

**The Champions**

For the next few hours I watched out for the twins. Gae and Kat stuck around too. "You four are just like them!" I said sometime after 3 o'clock. I jumped down out of my perch in a nearby tree.

"Just like who Draco?" Angela asked. The four girls stopped and sat down. They had maneuvered to where Anastasia sat between Gae and Angela with Kat on Angela's other side. They were in that order again.

"Like the founders," I said, "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." Each girl lit up when I said their House; Angela jumped up and hugged me.

"Sissy and I ARE direct descendants of our Houses." She said, "I take after mom: the Ravenclaw heir and Annie takes after daddy."

"I can make snakes do what I want and she can solve any puzzle you give her." Anastasia said from the ground. A garden snake slid into view and Anastasia hadn't seen it. Kat jumped up and into the tree I had just gotten out of. Gae held out her hand for the snake and Anastasia finally saw it.

"Make it go away!" Kat screamed, "Make it go away!" Angela and Gae laughed at her. Anastasia said something in a hiss-like voice I had heard Harry use two years before. The snake flicked out its tongue and disappeared into the grass.

"You're a parselmouth?" I asked her. When she nodded I said, "Direct descendent of Slytherin." For a few hours we tested Angela on multiple riddles that no one could answer.

Eventually Dumbledore came up and asked the most simple but most difficult question ever, "What has no beginning?"

Angela paused to look at him, "Why a circle of course," She answered, "Or a cycle depending on what you're talking about."

He nodded, "Miss Black you are an exceptional student; you and your sister both. I know Miss Goodrich and Miss Girt and excellent too."

The four girls smiled at him and followed him inside for dinner. I followed shortly after them. We entered the Grand Hall and Dumbledore went to the front of the room. Anastasia followed me to our table and the others went to their tables.

I saw Gae join Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Angela joined Luna and Kat joined Cedric Diggory. The Durmstang boys were already seated and the Beauxbatons girls were taking their seats.

As the feast continued the students were all restless. A few stood to see if Dumbledore was done eating. On either side of Dumbledore sat the tense and expectant Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxine. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at the students. Mr. Crouch looked bored.

"Well the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber." He pointed to a door on the far side of the Hall. "That is where they will receive their first instructions."

**Harry's POV**

Dumbledore waved his wand and every candle went out. The great Hall was cast into semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire was glowing brighter than ever. Everyone was watching; some were checking their watches.

"Any second now," said Lee Jordan from a few seats away from me.

The next second the Goblet had turned red again and was shooting out sparks. A tounge of flames shot out and a piece of parchment fluttered out of it – the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught it and said, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!"

"No surprises there!" Shouted Ron. I glared at him. Harry saw Krum get up from the Slytherin table and walk over to the door Dumbledore had pointed out moments earlier.

Another flame and piece of parchment, "For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" The silvery haired girl got up and strode after Krum. Some of her schoolmates were in tears.

The crowd was clapping for the two champions. Dumbledore looked expectantly at me and then around the room. The Goblet barfed up another piece of parchment. Dumbledore's smile and twinkling eyes showed me that I knew exactly what was written on it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "The champion for Hogwarts is Harry Potter!" I got up and the cheers were echoing around the room. I saw the twins dancing gleefully over by the Slytherin table and Ron and Hermione were clapping harder than ever.

As I walked to the front I heard cat calls from Fred and George. I smiled and went into the side room. As soon as the door closed behind me and I walked toward the other two champions I heard a gasp from the Hall.

**Draco's POV**

Harry walked into the side room after the other two students and the girls were dancing beside me. I was laughing at them when a Ravenclaw motioned for Angela to rejoin them. She did and Anastasia sat back down.

The Goblet sparked again and everyone went silent. Dumbledore strode closer. The goblet shot out a smoking blue piece of parchment. I knew who used blue died parchment. Anastasia shook her head when I looked at her. She had no clue how it happened.

Dumbledore grabbed the paper. He looked astonished; he glanced up at me and then backwards at the other teachers. Ludo Bagman looked confused and Crouch looked like he didn't care. "Angela Black?" He called. He stood taller, "Angela Black!" The entire Hall gasped.

Angela rose from the Ravenclaw table and slowly made her way towards the teachers. Anastasia ran around the table and joined her sister. Madam Maxine growled something at them and they just glared at her.

**Harry's POV**

The door opened again and in came the twins. They saw me and Angela started towards me. Anastasia started crying. I bent down in front of them, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Yes," Fleur said, "What are zey doing here?" She had strode forward. Angela hugged me and I held on to her. Fleur glared at me and Viktor grunted at the girls.

Dumbledore, Madam Maxine, Professor Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, and Mr. Crouch burst through the door.

"Madam Maxine!" Fleur said, "What is zis? What are zey doing here?"

"Yes Dumbly-dore, what are zey doing here? I thought we were only allowed students over 14. I would have brought a wider selection zan zis if I would have known!"

"As would I have." Karkaroff said.

"I didn't put my name in Professor! I swear I didn't! I was with Draco and sissy the whole time!" Angela said. I was still holding her. She took a step away and said again, "I didn't do it Professor."

Professor Flitwick hurried into the room with Snape and McGonagall. "Miss Angela!" Flitwick said in his high voice, "Miss Angela, how did this happen?"

"I don't know Professor Flitwick, an older student must have done it." Angela told him.

"It wasn't a student," Anastasia said, "It was a teacher, no students know the advanced magic to fool the Goblet of Fire. I read about it in a book Hermione gave me." She looked down and hugged her sister.

"Anastasia!" Snape snapped, "Out!"

"No, stay here. Your sister needs you." Dumbledore said, "These two girls can't be separated." He sighed, "Well, Barty, the instructions?"

Mr. Crouch stepped into the firelight, "The first task is to test your daring," He told us, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important…

"The first task will take place on November twenty-fourth in front of the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or except any help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks ahead. The champions will face the first challenge armed with only their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-the-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," Dumbledore said. He was looking at Mr. Crouch with concern. "Are you sure you won't stay at Hogwarts for the night?"

"No, I must get back." He replied.

**A/N: This is a bit longer than usual, sorry it took so long to write and update! I couldn't find the book so I couldn't copy the whole 'first task instructions' part. Hope you like it and aren't mad at me!**


	10. Bedtime

**A/N: So Angela is the underage champion and Harry is the actual champion. Ron won't be mad at Harry for being the champion but he will for another stupid reason. Oh and major reasoning for the rated M portion in this chapter. Read to find out!**

**Bedtime**

**Draco's POV**

Fleur and Madam Maxine exited the room speaking quickly in French. I knew because the whole Hall was silent. A few seconds later Krum and Karkaroff followed them. The students followed their champions out. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were anxious. The Hufflepuffs' were whispering amongst themselves and the entire Slytherin table was watching and waiting.

The last of the Durmstrang students left the Hall and Harry emerged from the side room. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. The Hufflepuff's were clapping politely. When Dumbledore exited the room he told us all to go to bed.

The whole Hufflepuff table got up and streamed out of the Hall. Harry joined Ron and Hermione and they left with the rest of the Gyriffindors. The Ravenclaw table emptied very, very slowly. The Slytherin table emptied a little faster Ravenclaw's.

I remained firmly seated with my arms crossed stubbornly. Crabbe and Goyle got up after a few minutes and left the Hall. Soon the last Ravenclaw prefect left. I was the only person left in the Hall when the door opened and the twins emerged with Flitwick.

I got up and rushed to them. Anastasia burst into tears and Angela looked like she wanted to. Flitwick walked out of the Hall after a meaningful look to me. I nodded to him and hugged the girls.

"Shh, Annie, shh." I said, "It'll be okay, even if it's not allowed we won't let Angela get hurt." I was holding them both when I felt tears hit my shoulder, Angela was crying too.

I stood and picked Anastasia up, she wouldn't stop crying. Angela took my hand. _These girls were only little kids at heart, they were made to grow up too fast_, I realized. I took up my courage and headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Sugarplum," I said when I got to the statue. _Stupid muggle candies_, I thought.

The gargoyle moved and I took the girls up to the office. Angela knocked on the door and Dumbledore opened it. "Angela, Draco, Anastasia? What is it?" He let us inside the office.

"Professor," I said, "Can Angela spend tonight with her sister? I don't think it wise for them to be separated."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Angela? Do you want to stay with Annie tonight?" Angela was still holding onto my hand. She nodded and rubbed her eye with her other hand. "Mr. Malfoy, take her to her dorm to get a change of robes for tomorrow and she can stay in her sister's dorm tonight."

"Thank you Professor." I said. He nodded and we left.

Angela led us up to the Ravenclaw entrance. "What can you catch but not throw?" A voice asked.

"A cold," Angela responded, "Come on in cousin." She said pulling me into the opening. The wall closed behind us as we entered the Ravenclaw common room. Angela told me to have a seat and she'd be right back.

"So she did bring a Slytherin in here." Cho said, "Roger said she would, he never trusted her." She stepped out of the shadows, "Draco, why are you here?"

"Dumbledore told me to take her down to the Slytherin Common Room." I responded emotionlessly. Anastasia seemed to have fallen asleep, she wasn't crying and her breathing was even.

"Let's go cousin." Angela said. She looked ready to collapse. I took her hand and we left, "Bye Cho, see you tomorrow."

"Bye little champion." She replied. Cho went to bed.

Out on the staircases I had Angela send her Patronus up to Harry. We waited for a few minutes before I heard the quiet steps on the stairs above us. "Hey, you sent for me?"

Harry pulled off his cloak and looked at me. "Hey champ, what's about you helping me get the girls back to my common room?" He nodded and picked Angela up.

"Hold this Angel?" He asked her. She took his cloak and wrapped it around her clothes for tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep. We headed down to the dungeons.

"Thanks Harry," I said, "I appreciate the help."

"No problem Draco," He said, "I'm glad I could help. Besides we haven't spent much time together lately."

I nodded as we got into the dungeon. "Pure wizard," I said the as the password. We entered and walked up to the girls' dormitory; I entered the door and called, "Everybody decent?"

We headed over to the first year's door. I knocked and it opened to four wide eyed 11 year old girls. One gasped and jumped into bed. The other three stepped back and let us in.

"Which bed is Anastasia's?" Harry asked. They all three pointed to the one on the far right. I set Anastasia down in it and Harry laid Angela next to her. He took the clothes out of her hands and set them beside the bed. He took his cloak and we left.

"Night girls," I called over my shoulder. Harry and I exited the Common room and stood a little ways away.

We looked at each other and then he kissed me. He started to pull away so I pulled him closer. Soon enough we were having a snogging session. Somehow we ended up on the floor. I was on top and the kissing just got more intense. I could feel myself getting hard.

I knew he was too because he was become rougher. Next thing I knew my shirt wasn't on and neither was his. My pants were unzipped and I could feel his hand creeping down my chest. I let him get into my pants. His hand was cold against my balls and dick.

I heard him moan with longing. I pulled away from his mouth and took off my pants. He smiled at me and switched me spots. Now that he was on top it was my turn to moan. He used both hands to play with me. His hand running up and down my penis turned me on even farther.

I saw through slit eyes him go down on me. The next thing I felt was his tounge on me. I groaned and he ran his tounge up my penis. I felt him playing with my balls at the same time as he started to suck on me. Up and down, up and down. He went faster and faster. I was groaning and moaning more than the ghosts.

My breathing was so hard that I hadn't notice him stop. "Do you want to blow me or penetrate me?" I sat up and smiled evilly. He shed the rest of his clothes and turned around. He was on his hands and knees facing away from me. I stood and started rubbing my dick on his ass.

I heard his breathing hitch when I finally entered his asshole. He and I were both moaning as I went faster and faster and harder. His ass was bouncing off my pelvic bone as I pushed myself farther inside of him. He let out a small cry. I thrust harder and harder. I slowed as I cummed inside him.

I pulled out slowly and traded him spots. Down on my hands and knees on the cold cement of the dungeon floor I felt him rub up against me ass. Soon he penetrated me and was going in and out kind of slowly. He soon got faster and thrust harder. We were so into in that neither of us could tell what time it was. Soon enough he cummed in me and I got off my hands and knees.

I turned to face him. His eyes were wide and he was smiling, "Wicked!" He exclaimed. I nodded and kissed him.

"Good night Harry." I said. He bid me good night and hurried away. I went inside and went to bed.

**A/N: When I get to a part like this, I write it and just go. This one didn't take as long as the last one to type up but the more time I spend on this on the less I spend on world-wide favorites.**


	11. Hogsmead Trip

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I had it typed but then I accidentally deleted it and it's taken me forever to retype it. So here it is and it may be a bit shorter than I like but it's what I've got so…**

**Hogsmead Trip**

I woke to commotion in the common room. Getting up I shake my head and flatten down my hair. I get dressed and walk out. Everyone was so excited, it was Saturday morning and apparently we had an unexpected Hogsmead visit. The Slytherins were acting like first years while the first years were sulking in the corner.

Anastasia comes skipping into the room out of her dorm and smiles at her classmates. They smile back and a couple waved at her. She nodded to them and smiled at me. I grinned at her and pointed to the board.

"You can't go if I don't go, Draco." She said. A few seventh year boys were staring at her and I felt the urge to slug them both. She saw this, took out her black wand, and whispered, "Conjunctivitis!" All three boys put their hands on their eyes instantly.

I looked at Anastasia as she twirled her wand and stuck back in her belt. "What was that?" She put a finger to her lips and skipped out of the room. I followed her.

A few minutes later we entered the Great Hall to see a pissy Angela and a calm Luna. "Uh-oh, umm how are the Nargles doing Luna?"

"They are fine, happy I think." She replied, "I think I'll go feed the Thestrals before I go to Hogsmead today." With that she left.

I blinked and looked at the girls. "Angela?" I asked, "What's wrong, darling?" I took her hand and led her to a table.

"Kat and Gae tried to jinx me." She said. Anastasia stood and looked around. I spotted the two girls over near Cedric. "They're unhappy because of this." She handed her sister a letter.

"Did they get you with any jinxes?" I asked. She shook her head and looked down. I hugged her and Anastasia gasped. "What's up now?"

"We get to go to Hogsmead!" She exclaimed. "For being champions, and somehow we already have signed permission slips." The twins shared a glance. I picked Angela up. Anastasia spun around and dashed off to our table. I carried Angela and sat her down between me and her sister.

"Eat girls…" I frowned at the benefit of my Housemates. I also snarled his name, "_Harry_ and I get to show you around Hogsmead." The girls smiled evilly and stuffed bacon and toast into their mouths. I bit into a piece of toast and watched the girls eat. Angela about choked on her bacon which caused me to laugh.

"Oh so this is where my charge disappeared to then." Harry said from behind me. I turned and gave him a questioning look. He glared at me, "I can't believe I have to hang out with _you_ today."

I sighed and got up. My movement made Harry move back. "Come on girls, _Harry_ wants to leave now." I pushed past Harry and set off toward the doors. The twins stuffed bacon into their mouths and grabbed four pumpkin pasties off the table. Harry ushered them away from the table and they hurried to catch up with me.

"What a ploy!" Angela exclaimed as we left the castle behind. She spun around and hugged Harry. "That was awesome!"

Anastasia looked at us, "You aren't mad at each other are you?" I shook my head and Harry grabbed my hand. I smiled at him, "Oh good." She and he sister skipped ahead and started to race.

"So a Hogsmead trip with the girls?" Harry said.

"I feel like a dad." I replied. Harry laughed and kissed me. I kissed him back and then raced him to catch up with the girls. The girls were both doubled over trying to breath. I laughed and threw Anastasia over her over my shoulder and Harry picked Angela up bridal style.

We walked into town and set them down. I offered to get us some butterbeer and headed to the Three Broomsticks. Harry ran off after the girls and called back that he would meet me by Honeydukes. I entered the bar and ordered 5 butterbeers. As I waited I looked around.

In the booth by the window a couple of grown men sat watching me. I saw one move his sleeve enough to uncover a tattoo. I blinked and nodded to them solemnly. I strutted over to them and sat down across from the one who had adjusted his sleeve.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Getting butterbeer for me and my friends." I responded, "What's it to you, Mulciber?" The man glared at me. I looked at the other and knew at once the duo was here for a reason. "And what are you two doing here?"

"Same reason as you Draco," Scabior said, "To get something to drink." He smiled and I glared at him. "We're here for the tournament under the Dark Lord's orders."

I got up, shook my head, and walked back to the bar. I grabbed the drinks and headed outside. I was grumbling as I made my way to Honeydukes. When I got there Harry was upside down in a tree with both girls looking up at him. Both black oak and white oak wands were raised.

I flicked my own hawthorn wand and muttered, "Relashio." Both girls gasped and Harry dropped, "Impedimenta." He hit the ground softer than he would have if I wouldn't have saved him, "Girls."

Both jumped and flickered into wolf form and back, "Girls!" Harry exclaimed, "Not in public, Sirius would be disappointed with you over that one." They both looked at their shoes.

To lighten the mood I handed out butterbeer and watched Anastasia chug hers. "Would Sirius also be mad if either one of you got drunk?" My question was answered by a growl. All four of us looked up and saw the shaggiest black dog in the world.

"Uh-oh…" The twins muttered. Anastasia's form flickered into what looked like a bird. Angela gasped and became suddenly extremely interested in her robe hems.


	12. Uncle

**A/N: This has taken forever… I'm sorry about that.**

**Uncle!**

**Harry's POV**

I took a step forward and reached out my hand. The dog smirked at me and turned back to the path. The girls looked around and transformed in wolves. Angela trotted after the dog and Anastasia walked slowly up. I grabbed Draco's hand and he shut his mouth.

"It's Sirius." I told him in a whisper. "Come on!" We jogged after the four legged trio. Draco willingly followed but I knew that he was still shocked. After he about did a nose dive over the side did he finally pay attention and let go of my hand.

I basically dragged Draco into the cave after the girls and stood by the entrance. The dog and the girls shifted at the same time. It seemed like they had done this before, I understood the twins being simultaneous but along with their uncle? The shaggy haired man turned to me and held out his arms.

"Sirius," I said stepping forward. I hugged him and laughed, "Why are you here?"

Sirius chuckled, "I'll tell you but first I need to scold my nieces." He turned to the girls. Angela hid behind Draco and Anastasia stood staring angrily at Sirius. Draco just stood there.

I locked eyes with Draco and he smiled softly at me. I smiled back, "All my loved ones are here." I said, "Wow." The twins looked shocked and both gaped at me. Draco smiled even wider and Sirius looked confused. "Oh, scold your nieces and get over with it."

Sirius turned to the twins, "How many?" They looked confused. Sirius was not messing around, "How many damn forms?" He growled.

Both girls stepped back. I raised an eyebrow at them and Draco frowned. Anastasia looked down and wobbled. "Three…" Angela said steadying her twin. Anastasia looked a little green and Angela was paler than normal.

Sirius clenched his fists, "Three animagus forms? How did you manage that?" He said trying to stay calm. I could see his interest and anger in his eyes. Draco looked like he had something planned.

"Angela, what forms do you have?" I asked. Angela looked at me in shock. I smiled at her and she took in my courage and she transformed. First her black wolf then into a beautiful tawny and black tortoiseshell barn owl.

Angela became human again and shook her head, her short black hair pooled on her shoulders. "My other form can't breathe on land and neither can Annie's." We turned to Anastasia who was a wolf and was staring at Sirius in anger. "Sissy, bird form." Anastasia glared at her twin and then jumped into the air. She became a majestic black elf owl.

Draco held out his arms and Anastasia transformed back to human. She threw her arms around his neck and held tight. Draco held her and looked at me. I smiled at him and beckoned Angela over. Angela came over and buried her face in my chest. I hugged her and urged her to the floor. I sat and she put her arms around my neck and sat in my lap. Draco did the same with Anastasia.

"What are the water forms, girls?" Sirius asked. He squatted next to me and brushed back Angela's hair. Angela looked up at him with her electric blue eyes.

"Black Mamba and stingray." Anastasia said. Her voice was muffled by Draco's shirt. Sirius looked over at the long haired twin.

Gae and Kat have powers too." Angela said. "Dumbledore thinks the four of us girls are the next Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." Sirius and Draco shared a surprised look and then both looked at me.

"Gae attracts guys galore…" I said. I was trying to think where I had seen that happen before. The Quidditch World Cup! "Is she a Veela?"

Both girls jumped up and Sirius fell backwards on his ass. "A Veela?" Draco asked, "Do Animagus not like Veela?" All three calmed down.

"It's not that we don't like Veela," Angela said.

"It's that Veela see through Animagus and Metamorphmagus." Anastasia said. She tried to cover a hiccup but failed and began crying. Angela shook her head and hiccupped.

"A depressed drunk and a sleepy drunk?" Draco asked.

**Draco's POV**

Sirius glared at Harry and then at me. "Who gave them butterbeer?" He snapped. I slowly raise my hand. "Stupid boy! Why did you do that!"

I glared back at him, "I offered to so Harry wouldn't get mad at me." I growled, "Plus I had business to take care of." I placed Anastasia on the floor and stood to face the older man.

Harry scrambled to his feet and tried to get between us. "Please don't do this!" Harry looked at me pleadingly and then at his Godfather. "Sirius?" Sirius tried to push him out of the way and Harry landed on his ass.

"You asshole!" I snapped. I hit the floor and looked Harry over. He seemed fine so I sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

Harry waved me off, "I'm fine, Draco, really." I helped him up and squeezed his hand. He smiled at me and Sirius dropped his head.

"Harry, are you and Malfoy dating?" He asked quietly.

Harry looked at me and I shrugged. I went over to the twins and noticed that Angela was wide awake and Anastasia seemed sober. I breathed a sigh of relief and we watched Harry and Sirius. "Yes." Harry said quietly, "I love him."

Sirius looked at him. "I'm glad you two are happy. Be nice to Harry, you hear me boy?"

"Yes sir." I said, "He's the only one I am nice to." Sirius nodded and looked at Harry pointedly. "Harry? Angela? Either of you going to ask Sirius about that Tournament?"

Harry smiled and went into detail about what had happened. **(You see what had happened was…)** Sirius listened and Angela added something in every-so-often.

**A/N: So is this shorter than usual? I feel like it is but I don't want to go any farther yet. Next chapter is Task 1! Yay!**


	13. First Task

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I've been really busy and not been able to update anything. I hope this makes you all feel better!**

**Task 1**

**Draco's POV**

Waking up to an 11-year-old girl sitting on your chest doesn't really make the day start too well. "Draco!" Anastasia said, "Get up, Draco! Angel says it's today!" With that she got up and ran out of the dorm room. Then I heard her mutter something about a dragon.

"What's today?" Goyle asked.

I shook my head and paused. "The first task!" I exclaimed. All five of us got up and got dressed as quickly as possible. I was the first one to enter the common room. Anastasia was prowling the area in front of the door. Her form was flickering. "Come on, Annie. Let's go!"

She jumped at the sound of my voice but quickly recovered and dashed out of the Slytherin common room. I was hot on her trail. Soon we entered the dining hall and Angela was in front of us.

Harry wasn't too far off either. Angela hugged me and I lifted her off the ground. Anastasia led us to Harry. I set Angela in his lap and sat next to him. Anastasia got into my lap and we all looked toward Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Draco." Harry said.

"Morning," I replied, "This is going to be an odd day." He nodded as the rest of the students flowed into the room. Gae and Kat jumped up onto the bench across from us and started avidly talking to the twins.

Harry looked at me and gave me a half-hearted smile. I smiled back and said, "Good luck today."

"Thanks, Draco." He responded. Dumbledore called for attention and we all quieted down.

Dumbledore looked around and smiled. "Today is the day we have been waiting for. Today marks the official start of the Triwizard Tournament!" Most students began cheering. Dumbledore let them continue for a bit before he silenced them again. "The four champions: Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Angela Black will meet me down by the Quidditch Stadium as soon as they are done eating." He sat back down and the students began talking again.

Harry poked at a piece of toast half-heartedly. "You're not ready are you, Harry?" I asked.

He shook his head and told the girls to move. They both jumped down and he had me follow him out into the hallway. Once we were far enough away from the dining hall Harry turned to me. "Draco, I don't know what to do."

I pulled him into a hug, "Know I believe in you and it'll be okay." Then I stiffened. "'Harry! I know what the challenge is!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What is it?"

"Dragons."

**Harry's POV**

I shook my head, "Are you sure?" Draco nodded and looked back to the hall. "Draco, I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, Harry. Come on the twins are going to throw a fit momentarily and I want to see it." He dragged me back into the dining hall just as Angela reached Dumbledore.

Anastasia was right behind her and they both stood in a very agitated way. "Professor!" Angela exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch. "Professor, I can't do this alone! I'm half of a whole. We have to do this together."

Anastasia then said, "Nobody has a right, not even you or the other headmasters, to separate us." They both crossed their arms and glared at him.

Dumbledore smiled down at them, "Together? My dears, that's not in the rules."

"Oh shit." I said. Draco and I took off at the same time. We were behind the twins in seconds.

Dumbledore glanced at us and I knew that was our cue to get ready to carry these two out of the Great Hall. "Being a team could make the other champions angry. I cannot allow it unless they are okay with it."

Angela's fist balled up and I threw her over my shoulder. Anastasia was soon over Draco's shoulder and we walked out with them thrashing and hitting us.

"Chill out!" I snapped, "Viktor and Fleur won't mind a first year duo." Angela stopped thrashing.

Anastasia laughed, "Did we play that off well, Draco?" He nodded and I saw his smile.

I gaped at him, "You knew they would do this?" He nodded, "And what about the dragons?"

Angela and Anastasia slid out of our arms and said, "We found them last week. Well Hagrid showed them to us." They shared a look, "By that we mean that we followed him and the French madame."

Draco snorted, "The big oaf is crushing on her. That's interesting."

I smacked him, "Don't be so cold, Draco." He apologized and walked with us down to the Quiditch Stadium. I hugged him and we parted with him telling us good luck.

Angela and Anastasia took my hands and we walked into the tent that basically screamed "CHAMPIONS". Dumbledore was already there and he greeted us. Viktor and Fleur smiled at the girls.

Fleur hugged them, "Good luck, darlings." Viktor just grunted.

Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch were talking for a minute before we each chose a dragon from a baggy. "These are the miniatures of the real dragon mothers you have to avoid to get the golden egg she is protecting. Good luck champions."

Fleur had picked up a miniature Welsh Green with a number two around its neck. Krum had gotten a Chinese Fireball with a number three around its neck. I got a Hungarian Horntail with a four. That left the first position for the twins with a Swedish Short-Snout. This would be interesting.

**Draco's POV**

I didn't know who to be more afraid for: Harry or the girls. All three of them knew what they were doing but I was still worried.

When Ludo Bagman came out to begin the Task, I knew it wouldn't be pretty. "Good morning! Time for the first task! We have our champions facing fully grown mother dragons with their nests. Among the eggs is a golden egg they each have to find and get from the mother. Good luck champions!"

The first one to come out were the twins. Neither one looked ready to fight past a dragon. Almost every Hogwarts student was on their feet in protest. The silvery blue Swedish Short-Snout came out of its cave and spotted the girls. It roared and crotched down. It didn't move after that, it was waiting for the girls to make the first move.

The girls shared a look and pocketed their wands. They looked up and caught my eyes. "No. No. No. Anastasia! Angela! Don't do that!" They gave me sorrowful looks and stood back-to-back. "No!" Both stretched out their arms and went down on their hands and knees.

The screams of the students were almost louder than Ludo's commentary, "Whoa! They either transfigured themselves or those girls are Animagus!" The girls turned to the dragon and began weaving their way toward the nest by its tail.

The dragon growled and snorted a small jet of fire at them. Angela bounded forward and Anastasia to the left. The dragon lost sight of Angela so it watched Anastasia. She had stopped and just sat still staring at the dragon. Angela had quietly bounded to the nest and rolled some of the eggs around.

When Angela found the egg she transformed back into a human and grabbed it. "Annie!" Her sister jumped over the bewildered dragon's paw. Angela threw her leg over her sister's back and gripped her fur. The duo quickly bound away from the nest and stopped when they were a good distance from the dragon.

Angela got off of her sister's back and held up the egg. "They got the egg! They got the egg! The girls used one simple trick and successfully got the egg!" Anastasia became human again and hugged her sister. Angela looked fierce but happy.

I was out of my seat with the rest of my House and all of Ravenclaw, cheering for these girls. The duo went to Madame Pomfrey and disappeared for a moment before they came out for their scores. Madame Maxine gave them a 9, Bagman gave them a 6, and Karkaroff gave them a 4.

Goyle sat back down, "How dare he give them a four!"

I turned to him, "Well they only had a staring contest with the dragon to keep it distracted from seeing Angela get the egg." He nodded after a minute.

"Fluer Delacour!" We turned to see Fluer walk out into the arena. I got up and walked down to see the twins. They were waiting for me.

I got to them at the same time as Sirius did. He whined at them and Angela transformed to talk to him. Anastasia looked at me. "You transformed and showed the entire school that you are Animagus. Why?"

She smiled since I hadn't yelled at her. "It was the only thing we could think of. Did you like it though?"

I hugged her, "You had a staring contest with a dragon! That was so stupid! But yes, I enjoyed it." She laughed.

Bagman shouted something about Fluer getting her egg and Krum coming out to try for his. I continued talking to the girls and Sirius for a while.

"And Krum got his egg!" Bagman shouted, "Now its Harry Potter's turn!" I was running back to my seat as soon as Harry's name was said.

I got to my seat right as the Hungarian Horntail came trotting out of its cave. Harry raised his wand and called out "Accio Firebolt!" He then had to dodge a few fiery blasts before his broomstick got to him.

Harry was in the air flying over the dragon's head before anyone knew it. Soon the dragon broke its chain and they had disappeared from the arena. Harry came darting back and he grabbed the egg from its spot in the nest. His landing was smooth and the cheers were crazy.

His shoulder got burned but it quickly got taken care of. His scores came about as 8 from Madame Maxine, 10 from Ludo, and 4 from Karkaroff. He didn't seem fazed but he had the egg. Now we just had to find out what the egg held.

**A/N: And I've finally finished the First Task chapter. Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
